russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia Andres as ‘Syrena’
March 4, 2016 7:42 pm In 2014, sequestered broadcast firm Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13) is optimistic about its financial and resurging prospects in the coming months as the government pursues the privatization and revitalization of the state-run media company that will transform into a giant network to improve our audience share by setting the trend of fantasy series in the traditional drama offering on the daily primetime slot like the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which putting the 7:45 p.m. slot that helped the broadcast network post a net income of P298 million that year and made IBC-13 number one during primetime against Honteso and Adarna. As it toppled the ratings game of an unbeatable fantaseryes, ABS-CBN and GMA was then forcing to dominate the mermaid wars in tye likes of Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena, this will boost IBC-13’s ratings, and the revenues will make IBC more profitable. Now, IBC-13 makes a splash with another “fantaserye” genre for mermaid that will surely splash a weeknight primetime TV sizzle. This as IBC signed a talent development deal with Secarats Talent Management Services as the government-owned station will be transformed into the third leading station as the media company. Jose Avellana, IBC chairman, told Secarats that under the contract, the Secarats artists and talents will be form as IBC's roster of talent developments."IBC will be entirely Secarats talents," Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats, said in an interview. "Our talent management will be exactly as what the stars will see on Secarats." Because of that, 17-year-old teen actress Sofia Andres, one of the homegrown talents of IBC-13, now in a mermaid tale as Syrena, a mermaid fantasy about a girl who will transform into a mermaid. The series will premiere on March 7, Monday on the network’s prime time block. At the press launch on Wednesday, Sofia confessed that she finds her latest project a refreshing challenge. Sofia is one of the most promising young artists of IBC-13, when the network molding the homegrown stars. She entered showbiz as she got her homegrown talent of IBC-13. Since then, she becoming one of IBC-13’s primetime princesses along with Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Gabbi Garcia, Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza and Michelle Vito, Sofia's efforts at working on her craft. “This will be the first time I’ll be doing a mermaid fantasy drama for Sofia every night,” she related. “At the same time, I feel you that a fantasy series will give this project.” The much-awaited fantasy tale follows the story of a young mermaid, Syrena (Alyanna Angeles) was born as 7-year-old, as the Princess of Oceanatic, an underwater kingdom. She discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Ruled by her mother Queen Calissa (Kat Alano) who meets the pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Xyriel Manabat). In the land, Syrena was being her into a human with Bryan (Tom Taus), a foster father who prevent the fisher and approached by Mandy (Beauty Gonzalez) revealed that looks for Syrena, she mentioned with Linda (Antoinette Taus) and his dad Alvin (Onemig Bondoc). In the meantime, Syrena will jumped into the sea, however, Syrena (Sofia) turned at 17 as she discovered under the sea as Syrena used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceanatic while Syrena met up with her mother Queen Calissa, and also Fishy. She revealed the sea of the sea lion Seal (voiced by Miguel Vergara) that contact between merpeople and is forbidden. She meets Fishy’s mermaid friends Kayla (Bianca Casado) and Xylie (Ayla Mendero). In the land, Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), a popular boy who lying down in the sand while Syrena learns of her love for Rico. Computer-generated imagery (CGI) will be used the fantaserye with the scenes of underwater using the 3D animation and updated editing software will be used, along with various other technologies. The 7:45 p.m. primetime slot of Syrena is a good timeslot fights it out in the same timeslot with Coco Martin-starrer FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and Nora Aunor-starrer Little Nanay. Sofia is referring to a powerhouse cast of Bianca King as the evil mermaid Vica, Mika dela Cruz, the Lumen twins Charice and Charlotte Hermoso, Kurt Perez, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Luis Gabriel Moreno and Kym Vergara. Also part of Syrena are Mika Dela Cruz, Bianca Casado, Ayla Mendero, Piero Vergara, Erin Ocampo, Karla Aguas and Devon Seron, the mermaid girls of Milkcah Nacion, Brenna Garcia and Alexandra Quimbao, the animated voices of Xyriel Manabat as Fishy, Miguel Vergara as Seal, Teejay Marquez as Xylie's Pet Fish, Carlos Agassi as Reba, Hiyasmin Neri as Dreamfishy and Jaypee de Guzman as Puffarazzi, as well as Paolo Ballesteros as the voice of Stargazers, a tough electrical fish villain and Chynna Ortaleza as Ekalda. Still, IBC-13, dubbed as the home of fantaseryes, banking on Andres in the needed numbers in the crazy ratings war among the three major players in the TV industry. It is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo. According to director Jeffrey, viewers should focus on the story about mermaids and powerful sea creatures from the series as the script also brings the underwater scenes will look forward for the tale. Syrena premieres this March 7 at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13’s Primetime Ang Dating.